crimsonshroudfandomcom-20200215-history
Buffs and Ailments
Buffs and Ailments are broken down into different categories, and no two buffs that fall into the same category may stack on a single character, be it an ally or enemy. This means, for example, that it is a waste of time to cast Impaired Accuracy and Impaired Avoidance skills on the same unit. It also means that a debuff can be cured by replacing it with a buff of the same type. For example, Impaired Avoidance may be cured by Enhanced Accuracy. Additionally, casting Dispel will remove all buffs from a target, and casting Cleanse will remove all debuffs--impairments and ailments both. Status ailments do not persist after the end of battle. However, when inflicted outside of battle, by an event, they will persist until after the next battle. A character can suffer from multiple ailments simultaneously, unless some ailments specifically overwrite each other. Until they have been upgraded to Level II, Skill buffs are applied only to the caster. Magic buffs can be applied to other party members at Level I. Some of the category divisions may need confirmation: *Attack / Magic Attack ** Enhanced Attack *** Fire Skill: Inspire, Inspire II ** Impaired Attack *** Water Skill: Despair, Despair II ** Enhanced Magic *** Light Skill: Attune Magic, Attune Magic II ** Impaired Magic *** Dark Skill: Befuddle, Befuddle II *Damage Percentage Boosts (Does not Stack) **Weapon Damage +10%, +20%, +30% ***Lightning Skill: Heroism, Heroism II, Heroism III **Magic Damage +10%, +20%, +30% ***Dark Skill: Empower Magic, Empower Magic II, Empower Magic III *Regeneration (Does not stack) **HP Regeneration ***Fire Skill: Chivalrous Grace **MP Regeneration +25%, +50%, +75% ***Light Skill: Sacred Chant I, Sacred Chant II, Sacred Chant III *Defense / Resistance **Enhanced Defense ***Earth Skill: Fortify **Impaired Defense ***Wind Skill: Sunder **Enhanced Resistance ***Water Skill: Magic Paling **Impaired Resistance ***Lightning Skill: Dazzle *Accuracy / Evasion **Enhanced Accuracy ***Ice Skill: Focus **Impaired Accuracy ***Fire Skill: Hex, Hex II **Enhanced Avoidance ***Lightning Skill: Foresight, Foresight II **Impaired Avoidance ***Earth Skill: Ensnare, Ensnare II *Dice Lure: Upgrades the dice provided from combos by one increment (for example, 1d6 is earned in place of 1d4) when the combo is advanced by a character with the buff. **Neutral Skill: Dice Lure, Dice Lure II *Guaranteed Hit and Guaranteed Dodge (Some abilities from this category may stack, but only in certain pairs.) **Physical Immunity, including skills from allies or themselves. ***Can stack with Magic Immunity or Magic Accuracy 100%, but not both simultaneously, and never with Weapon Accuracy 100%. ***Lightning Skill: Blade Defiance **Magic Immunity, including magic from allies or themselves. ***Can stack with Physical Immunity or Weapon Accuracy 100%, but not both simultaneously, and never with Magic Accuracy 100%. ***Lightning Skill: Spell Defiance **Weapon Accuracy 100%: Will still miss a target with Physical Immunity. ***Can stack with Magic Immunity, but not Physical Immunity or Magic Accuracy 100%. ***- **Magic Accuracy 100%: Will still miss a target with Magic Immunity. ***Can stack with Physical Immunity, but not Magic Immunity or Weapon Accuracy 100%. ***- *Speed **Hastened: Characters turns come faster. Exact effect on WT unknown. ***- **Slowed: Characters turns come slower. Exact effect on WT unknown. ***- *Poisoned: Minor damage is suffered at the end of the character's turn. **- *Envenomed: Higher damage taken at the end of the character's turn. Also, the basic Cure spell will not cure this form of poison. **- *Paralyzed: Attempts to take actions will often fail, wasting that portion of the character's turn. **- *Asleep: Character's turns are skipped until they wake. Hitting them will awaken them sooner. **- *Silenced: Prevents magic. **- *Terrified: Prevents skills. **- *Petrified: Character is turned to stone and their turns are skipped. Wears off on its own. Defense increased (magical and physical). A fully petrified party will not result in Game Over. (Will Petrified characters still evade attacks?) **- *Unraisable: Incapable of using items or spells to revive other characters. **- *Revealed: An enemy inflicted with this ailment will have its HP and MP visible to the player, unless over 999 in which case 999 is shown until that stat has fallen below that threshold. **Neutral Skill: Reveal, Reveal II *Dead: Out of play until resurrected. MP comes back with life. All buffs and debuffs are cleared on death. Category:Gameplay